Life x is x Tough
by olliemerks
Summary: Kyoya was emotionless and always felt out of place. When he finally snapped and killed his parents and himself, he is given a new chance in a place he will belong.


_**WARNINGS: SWEARING, GORE, VIOLENCE, MATURE THEMES, SEX, TORTURE ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_Drip _

_Drip _

_Drip_

Inside of a house full of silence there was a tall figure towering over two bodies that laid unmoving. The silence broke from the clatter of something falling to the ground. Dead. They were finally dead.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The man who has caused this scene was named Kyoya, the people who lay in front of him are his parents. Or were his parents. Kyoya was an interesting boy since he was young, always lacked emotions and when he did show them, they were obviously faked. He had an older sister and two half siblings that were of no importance.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip_

Kyoya only liked his sister. She was his light, his everything and the two people on the floor dead were the cause of his light dimming. She was pushed to suicide from depression they have all been suffering from, toxic relationships but mostly by the urging of her parents. Taunting, even though they were over 60. Saying life would be better without her, and due to her already at the point of shattering, broke everything.

_Drip _

_Drip _

_Drip_

Kyoya was always off but no one expected him to snap. He held everything in, was unpredictable and since no one bothered with him, wouldn't know he was prepared for this day. Training out of the eyes of others, observing everything and everyone, learning anything and everything he could. In school he didn't speak and was believed to be mute but was a genius. He was what everyone wanted to be but it was never enough for his so called family.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip  
_

Day after day, night after night, week after week everything fell into place. They reaped what they sown, they got what they deserved. The children did nothing but want to please their parents, but the adults selfishness and greed couldn't have that. Wouldn't be pleased even if their children would have found a cure for cancer and would only ask for the benefits.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip _

"Heh.." he chuckled humorlessly. "It's finally done.." A smile appeared on his normally blank face. For minutes he stood there and his serene smile turned into a deranged one. Maniac laughter echoed throughout the house that would chill the souls of who heard it. For what seemed like an eternity the frightening sound died down. Crouching down he picked up the gun from its place of the floor, smiled, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sounds of police sirens echoched throughout the neighborhood but they were all too late. Footsteps and yells were heard through the neighborhood. A male and female shadowed figure walked into their parents house only to see their little brother smiling with a bullet through his brain, and their parent's faces of horror and blood all around them. Their bodies shook from their sobbing and from the fear of what they have witnessed. Their family torn apart bit by bit. Their sister, their mom, their dad and now their brother. All gone.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Footsteps and car tires rubbing against the asphalt as they drove and walked down their own roads to their different destinations. Different roads of life, and different roads to get to where they need to go. The brother and sister duo left soon after the others also departed. Tears shed and words yelled and disbelief finally settled in. Day after day, night after night, week after week, year after year the picture was still clear in their minds. To everyone but them, the family of 6 was forgotten. Lost in the wind, never to be heard of again unless asked of the two.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip _

Is what was believed. But what one member of said family got to start anew? The memories of his past life plaguing but also helping him through his new. Experiences of hardships helped him through thick and thin, new emotions, new family, new friends and maybe even new love?

authors note:

AHHH!! it is my first time writing and story and i tried to make it at a length that i would like and write it like i would prefer for a fanfic that i would read but idk if it's good!!! please comment any questions that you have and any thoughts you have on the first chapter and what i can approve !!!


End file.
